And Then You Die
by Awol Verisimilitude Truth
Summary: One By One. They All Die. A Death All Of There Own. Which One Shall Go Next? Do You Agree? And Then You Die
1. Chapter 1

_**Heya! I have really horrible writers block right now and have had it for a while and it doesn't be seeming to go away now matter what I do and it's been this way for a while. And trust me I have done a lot, listening to music for endless hours trying to get inspired, looking at peoples art and drawing and painting myself, also I sat on the beach for hours a couple times and I just let myself think trying to find a way to continue my fanfic. Nothing seemed to work and I still don't know how to continue it. But I came up with this idea that is very very messed up but it's all I have to offer at the moment. This might just get disturbing as I add chapters, so after this first chapter I'll see how many lives I have already scared.**_

_Disclaimer: I am not using the countries real names! I also do not own Hetalia or any of the characters!_

* * *

"_Who shall go first?"_

"_The Italian."_

"_Agreed."_

* * *

Italy skipped next to Germany, who was slightly scooting away from him, as they headed out of the building they had just used for shooting training.

Germany sighed after a little while he then looked down at Italy. "You did good."

Italy looked up at him. "Really?" He asked.

Germany gave a small nod and said nothing more and looked away. Italy's smile widened, beaming with happiness. He hadn't gotten a compliment from Germany in a very long time.

They got to the main entrance of the building. Germany opened the steal door and walked out, Italy followed happily. As he was about to step out of the door he felt himself get yanked back suddenly by the shoulder and a cold hand placed over his mouth quickly. His amber eyes widened with shock and he let out a shrill scream that was muffled by the hand of who ever had him that covered his mouth. He struggled violently. Everything went black and the sound of the door locking clicked in the air.

Italy struggled; his capturer was now taking him somewhere. His feet stumbled as he tripped as he was practically dragged along.

He heard a door open and was dragged into a room. He then heard footsteps that echoed slightly. It sounded like they were in the shooting range now. Italy thrashed his arms, but he couldn't move them. He took in a deep breath through his nose trying to calm down.

He felt his hands being pulled behind him, and then tied together tight. His attacker pulled the material to tie his hands together tighter. He cringed.

"Please." He whimpered into the hand of his attacker. He wasn't to sure what was actually happening and could only find that one word to say. He felt himself be released; now he knew he had a blind-fold on. He then was pushed on the chest, more like shoved. He stumbled back and hit a wall. He then heard to voices speaking in a language not familiar to him.

"W-what's going on?" He asked loud enough for his attacker, or well attackers to hear. The talking stopped. A pause of silence. He heard one set of footsteps walk then stop. The distinct clicking sound of metal against metal reached his ears.

Then footsteps headed towards him, he pressed his back, and hands against the wall behind him. He felt a hand grip the blind fold and pull it off quickly. He blinked, and winced as blinding bright white light flooded his eyes.

Italy made out a figure in all black walking back to the front of the room where the door was and to a table. No not just a table, the table that had all the guns for shooting practice placed on it. Behind the table was also another figure, taller and bigger than the first figure, also wearing all black as the first was.

He watched through squinted eyes, his vision still trying to adjust to the blindingly bright light. He watched as the bigger figure behind the table reached out his hand and ran it across the 'assortment' of guns.

"W-what are you going to do?" Italy whimpered, the smaller figure looked back but the bigger one went on ahead examining the guns then after a second picked one up. Then he or she tossed it to the other figure, who caught it clumsily. The larger figure then picked up another gun, a small handgun. Italy felt a knot form in his throat and he couldn't swallow it back. This could just be some type of antic, well Italy knew it wasn't from the start but it was clearer than ever.

Had Germany heard his scream? Had Germany tried to get in but couldn't? Was Germany trying to save him at all? Did Germany even know he was in trouble? Of course not. He bet Germany thought that he had accidently locked himself in hear…

The Larger figure walked out from behind the table, and was doing something to the gun. Italy knew what. Putting In bullets.

"Please! Don't kill me!" He whimpered. "I- I…" He trailed off. He didn't know what to say. Who were these people? What are their motives? He had no clue. He just stared wide eyes, his eyes practically adjusted to the bright light by now but there was no telling whom the people could be. They didn't look like anyone he knew.

The smaller figure walked up beside the taller one. "Sorry mon amour." Said the smaller figure, the voice dull without emotion. The person defiantly didn't have a French accent despite their choice of words.

He stared. "Big brother Francis-…" He trailed off wide-eyed speechless.

The larger figure raised the small handgun up and spread his/her feat apart. Italy squinted his eyes close. _Please miss please miss! _He prayed in his mind.

He opened his eyes.

An ear splitting blast.

A blood curdling scream.

* * *

_**~And Then You Die~**_

* * *

**Yup… Who could the murderers be and what their motive?**

**Yup these chapters are going to be pretty short. Please review!**

_**(P.s. I Was Listening To Kill Everybody When I was Coming Up With Ideas Some Of The Time, So This Could Be Why I Have Come Up With Such A… Gory Idea.)**_

_**~And Then You Die~**_


	2. Chapter 2

"_Who shall be next?"_

"_The Prussian?"_

…

"_Agreed?"_

"_I-I don't know…"_

"_Fine what about the smoking scarf idiot?"_

"_The Netherlands?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Fine..."_

* * *

Netherlands walked down a street silently, many people passed by smiling happily. It was dark and apparently there was a rave in a warehouse down this street. He tightened his scarf. Wondering whether he should have really wore it, but hey it looked good with everything, so why not?

He flicked the cigarette he had been smoking with his finger onto the road. Down a few building was a small factory building; used for making some type of mattress or something like that and behind it was what he assumed was the warehouse.

* * *

Netherlands watched from a corner of the massive warehouse. Flashing lights, alcohol, people everywhere, music blasting, and people dancing… More or less.

He watched the people go by, some more attractive then others. Most not attractive at all though. Well in his opinion. And his opinion was usually right all the time mind you not. He sighed to himself and looked around absent-mindedly.

His attention was caught as a small girl, well not girl. She defiantly wasn't a girl; she was a woman, hmm. She looked more like a teen-ager though. She had long flowing hair. He couldn't tell what color it was in all the flashing lights and lasers, you understand, right. She was standing not to fair away taking a drink of something. She was just beautiful in general, her face her hair, just her, one of the first people he had seen that looked decent, very decent. She looked up from her beverage her eyes caught his. He didn't look away and neither did she.

Not to long after that they were chatting with one another quietly. Netherlands had a cigarette again. And the girl had a beer in her hand. She was quiet an interesting gal; she said what she wanted without caring what others would think, others being him and only him. She wasn't shy at all. She was just easy to get along with.

Minutes later she had him against the wall and he had his hands on her waist. His cigarette lay on the ground where he had dropped it. The night could hardly get better for him. They talked more, she had little to say but with the little she did say it started long conversations. All he wanted to know was what her name was but he would ask that when he had to leave, there was no point in changing the subject at the moment. And it made her even more mysterious.

She kissed up his neck, and up jaw slowly. All the time, having to balance on her toes to do so. He hadn't expected for this to happen but he was thoroughly enjoying it, maybe a little too much. She then kissed him on the lips. He drew his hand up behind her neck, pulling her in, deeper into the kiss.

She broke the kiss and bit on his bottom lip playfully. He smirked down at her. She stopped and returned the smirk, a devilish gleam in her eyes that he found seductive in a way.

She took a quick swig of her beer and looked up at him. "Want some?"

He smirked glancing at the beer in her hand then back to her face. "Do you mean the beer or the gorgeous gal standing in front of me?" He said disregarding how that was a horrible pick up line. She giggled, as if she found that funny or cute.

"Maybe both~" She answered, licking her lips in a flirty way, and then she took another sip of her beer.

She leaned forward and up onto her toes and kissed him yet again. He returned the kiss gladly.

She pulled away after some time. He noticed something, was that blood on her bottom lip? She saw his stare and wiped her lip with the back of her hand.

"Is your lip bleeding?" He asked placing a finger under her chin and his thumb on her chin and tilting her head up so he could see. Nothing was there, not a cut to be seen. "No~" She said softly.

He nodded and removed his hand, when suddenly his felt a sharp pain in his gut. He winced. She looked at him with a curious, sort of worried expression.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

He nodded. "Er, yeah…"

She looked at him, clearly not believing him. "You sure?"

He nodded. "Yes, yes I am." He said and offered her a smile. She smiled back softly.

They began to have a normal conversation again. Another sharp pain. He coughed lightly. She paused for a moment in a sentence when he coughed, but she began talking as quickly as she had stopped. A little latter he coughed again he turned his head away. He felt something on his lip; he touched it with the tip of his finger. "What the…" He said staring at a black liquid on his finger.

He began to cough again. More black liquid and a horrible twisting feeling in his stomach.

"A-are you sure you're alright?" She asked looking genuinely worried.

He shook his head being honest. She took a step away from him.

"S-should you go now…?" She asked.

He coughed again before he could answer; he doubled over from the pain in his stomach. Black liquid splattered on the floor. He glanced up at her.

What? Was that really her? The person standing in front of him wore a sadistic grin on her face and was glaring down at him with hatred, her hands clenched into fists.

"Finally~" She hissed.

"W-wha?" He stuttered.

She tipped the beer over, letting in spill out onto the ground in front of him. The whole time not losing eye contact with him. But one thing, it really wasn't beer. It was a black liquid like the one he had coughed up. He stared, confused. His brain trying to piece it all together. She dropped the bottle once it had all been poured out. It hit the ground and shattered.

He tired to get up but couldn't. She huffed. "You had to make me do things the hard way, hmm?" She growled down at him. "Only if you would have taken a sip, that would have gotten the job done faster."

He looked at her confused. "Wait, what is that?"

"Thankfully I have built up an immunity for it." She said and spit on the ground, her saliva black like the liquid.

It then all clicked in his head. "Y-you poisoned me?!" He exclaimed and coughed up more poison.

She glared at him as he coughed. His stomach twisted in pain again. He shut his eyes closed, wincing at the pain.

"And then… You die…" She hissed.

A swift kick to the head.

Nothingness…

Foot steps walking away…

Nothing…

Completely Nothing…

* * *

_**~And Then You Die~**_


End file.
